1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of high density interconnection of electronic chips to form electronic systems, and more particularly, to techniques for increasing the density of such systems.
2. Background Information
A high density interconnect (HDI) structure or system which has been developed by General Electric Company offers many advantages in the compact assembly of electronic systems. For example, an electronic system such as a micro computer which incorporates 30-50 chips can be fully assembled and interconnected on a single substrate which is 2 inch long by 2 inch wide by 0.050 inch thick. Even more important, this interconnect structure can be disassembled for repair or replacement of a faulty component and then reassembled without significant risk to the good components incorporated within the system. This is particularly important where as many as 50 chips having a cost of as much as $2,000.00, each, may be incorporated in a single system on one substrate. This repairability is a substantial advance over prior connection systems in which reworking the system to replace damaged components was either impossible or involved substantial risk to the good components.
Briefly, in this high density interconnect structure, a ceramic substrate such as alumina which may be 100 mils thick and of appropriate size and strength for the overall system, is provided. This size is typically less than 2 inches square, but may be made larger or smaller. Once the position of the various chips has been specified, individual cavities or one large cavity having appropriate depth at the intended locations of differing chips, is prepared. This may be done by starting with a bare substrate having a uniform thickness and the desired size. Conventional, ultrasonic or laser milling may be used to form the cavities in which the various chips and other components will be positioned. For many systems where it is desired to place chips nearly edge-to-edge, a single large cavity is satisfactory. That large cavity may typically have a uniform depth where the semiconductor chips have a substantially uniform thickness. Where a particularly thick or a particularly thin component will be placed, the cavity bottom may be made respectively deeper or shallower to place the upper surface of the corresponding component in substantially the same plane as the upper surface of the rest of the components and the portion of the substrate which surrounds the cavity. The bottom of the cavity is then provided with a thermoplastic adhesive layer which may preferably be polyetherimide resin available under the trade name ULTEM.RTM. 6000 from the General Electric Company. The various components are then placed in their desired locations within the cavity, the entire structure is heated to about 300.degree. C. which is above the softening point of the ULTEM.RTM. polyetherimide (which is in the vicinity of 235.degree. C.) and then cooled to thermoplastically bond the individual components to the substrate. Thereafter, a polyimide film which may be Kapton .RTM. polyimide, available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours Company, which is .apprxeq.0.0005-0.003 inch (.apprxeq.12.5-75 microns) thick is pretreated to promote adhesion by reactive ion etching (RIE), the substrate and chips are then coated with ULTEM.RTM. 1000 polyetherimide resin or another thermoplastic and the Kapton film is laminated across the top of the chips, any other components and the substrate with the ULTEM.RTM. resin serving as a thermoplastic adhesive to hold the Kapton.RTM. in place. Thereafter, via holes are provided (preferably by laser drilling) in the Kapton.RTM. and ULTEM.RTM. layers in alignment with the contact pads on the electronic components to which it is desired to make contact. A metallization layer which is deposited over the Kapton.RTM. layer extends into the via holes and makes electrical contact to the contact pads disposed thereunder. This metallization layer may be patterned to form individual conductors during the process of depositing it or may be deposited as a continuous layer and then patterned using photoresist and etching. The photoresist is preferably exposed using a laser to provide an accurately aligned conductor pattern at the end of the process. Alternatively, exposure through a mask may be used.
Additional dielectric and metallization layers are provided as required in order to provide all of the desired electrical connections among the chips. Any misposition of the individual electronic components and their contact pads is compensated for by an adaptive laser lithography system which is the subject of some of the Patents and applications which are listed hereinafter.
This high density interconnect structure provides many advantages. Included among these are the lightest weight and smallest volume packaging of such an electronic system presently available. A further, and possibly more significant advantage of this high density interconnect structure, is the short time required to design and fabricate a system using this high density interconnect structure. Prior art processes require the prepackaging of each semiconductor chip, the design of a multilayer circuit board to interconnect the various packaged chips, and so forth. Multilayer circuit boards are expensive and require substantial lead time for their fabrication. In contrast, the only thing which must be specially pre-fabricated for the HDI system is the substrate on which the individual semiconductor chips will be mounted. This substrate is a standard stock item, other than the requirement that the substrate have appropriate cavities therein for the placement of the semiconductor chips so that the interconnect surface of the various chips and the substrate will be in a single plane. In the HDI process, the required cavities may be formed in an already fired ceramic substrate by conventional or laser milling. This milling process is straightforward and fairly rapid with the result that once a desired configuration for the substrate has been established, a corresponding physical substrate can be made ready for the mounting of the semiconductor chips in as little as 1 day and typically 4 hours for small quantities as are suitable for research or prototype systems to confirm the design prior to quantity production.
This high density interconnect structure, methods of fabricating it and tools for fabricating it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,695, entitled "Multichip Integrated Circuit Packaging Configuration and Method" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,704, entitled "Adaptive Lithography System to Provide High Density Interconnect" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,516, entitled "Method to Produce Via Holes in Polymer Dielectrics for Multiple Electronic Circuit Chip Packaging" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,177, entitled "Excimer Laser Patterning of a Novel Resist" by R. J. Wojnarowski et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 249,927, filed Sep. 27, 1989, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Removing Components Bonded to a Substrate" by R. J. Wojnarowski, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 310,149, filed Feb. 14, 1989, entitled "Laser Beam Scanning Method for Forming Via Holes in Polymer Materials" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 312,798, filed Feb. 21, 1989, entitled "High Density Interconnect Thermoplastic Die Attach Material and Solvent Die Attachment Processing" by R. J. Wojnarowski, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 283,095, filed Dec. 12, 1988, entitled "Simplified Method for Repair of High Density Interconnect Circuits" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 305,314, filed Feb. 3, 1989, entitled "Fabrication Process and Integrated Circuit Test Structure" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 250,010, filed Sep. 27, 1988, entitled "High Density Interconnect With High Volumetric Efficiency" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 329,478, filed Mar. 28, 1989, entitled "Die Attachment Method for Use in High Density Interconnected Assemblies" by R. J. Wojnarowski, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 253,020, filed Oct. 4, 1988, entitled "Laser Interconnect Process" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 230.654, filed Aug. 5, 1988, entitled "Method and Configuration for Testing Electronic Circuits and Integrated Circuit Chips Using a Removable Overlay Layer" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 233,965, filed Aug. 8, 1988, entitled "Direct Deposition of Metal Patterns for Use in Integrated Circuit Devices" by Y. S. Liu, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 237,638 filed Aug. 23, 1988, entitled "Method for Photopatterning Metallization Via UV Laser Ablation of the Activator" by Y. S. Liu, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 237,685, filed Aug. 25, 1988, entitled "Direct Writing of Refractory Metal Lines for Use in Integrated Circuit Devices" by Y. S. Liu, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 240,367, filed Aug. 30, 1988, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Packaging Integrated Circuit Chips Employing a Polymer Film Overlay Layer" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 342,153, filed Apr. 24, 1989, entitled "Method of Processing Siloxane-Polyimides for Electronic Packaging Applications" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,944, filed Dec. 27, 1988, entitled "Selective Electrolytic Deposition on Conductive and Non-Conductive Substrates" by Y. S. Liu, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 312,536, filed Feb. 17, 1989, entitled "Method of Bonding a Thermoset Film to a Thermoplastic Material to Form a Bondable Laminate" by R. J. Wojnarowski; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 363,646, filed Jun. 8, 1989, entitled "Integrated Circuit Packaging Configuration for Rapid Customized Design and Unique Test Capability" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/459,844, filed Jan. 2, 1990, entitled "Area-Selective Metallization Process" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 361,623 filed Jun. 5, 1989, entitled, "Adaptive Lithography Accommodation of Tolerances and Chip Positioning in High Density Interconnect Structures", by T. R. Haller; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/457,023, filed Dec. 26, 1989, entitled "Locally Orientation Specific Routing System" by T. R. Haller, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 456,421, filed Dec. 26, 1989, entitled "Laser Ablatable Polymer Dielectrics and Methods" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,546 filed Dec. 21, 1989, entitled "Hermetic High Density Interconnected Electronic System" by W. P. Kornrumpf, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/457,127, filed Dec. 26, 1989, entitled "Enhanced Fluorescence Polymers and Interconnect Structures Using Them" by H. S. Cole, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,545, filed Dec. 21, 1989, entitled "An Epoxy/Polyimide Copolymer Blend Dielectric and Layered Circuits Incorporating It" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,760, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "A Building Block Approach to Microwave Modules", by W. P. Kornrumpf et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,821, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "HDI Microwave Circuit Assembly", by W. P. Kornrumpf, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,750 filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "An Ultrasonic Array With a High Density of Electrical Connections", by L. S. Smith, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,803, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "Microwave Component Test Method and Apparatus", by W. P. Kornrumpf, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,753, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "A Compact High Density Interconnected Microwave System", by W. P. Kornrumpf; application Ser. No. 07/504,769, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "A Flexible High Density Interconnect Structure and Flexibly Interconnected System" by C. W. Eichelberger, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,751, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "Compact, Thermally Efficient Focal Plane Array and Testing and Repair Thereof", by W. P. Kornrumpf, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,749, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "High Density Interconnect Structure with Top Mounted Components", by R. J. Wojnarowski, et al.; application Ser. No. 07/504,770, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "A High Density Interconnect Structure Including a Chamber", by R. J. Wojnarowski, et al.; and application Ser. No. 07/504,748, filed Apr. 5, 1990, entitled, "Microwave Component Having Tailored Operating Characteristics and Method of Tailoring" by W. P. Kornrumpf, et al. Each of these Patents and Patent Applications is incorporated herein by reference.
Related application Ser. No. 250,010, entitled "High Density Interconnect With High Volumetric Efficiency" discloses a number of techniques for stacking a plurality of these high density interconnect structures together to form a more complex system. In one embodiment, wrap-around contacts are provided along each of the edges of the substrates prior to beginning of fabrication of the system. The chips are then disposed on the substrate and the high density interconnect structure for that substrate fabricated, including appropriate connections to the wrap-around edge contacts on the substrate. A plurality of substrates of this type of the same size are then stacked and secured as a stack. A high density interconnect structure is then formed on one or more sides of this stack to interconnect the various substrates in an appropriate manner. Where connections are required along all four sides of a rectangular stack, four separate high density interconnect structures must be formed, one on each side surface of that stack. While effective, this is an undesirably complex process and has the further disadvantage that the individual substrates of the stack are thermally insulated from any exterior heat sink by the high density interconnect structures formed on the side surfaces of the stack. In an alternative embodiment disclosed in that application, a sequence of progressively smaller substrates are fabricated in accordance with the high density interconnect process and provided with contact pads on the upper surfaces of their high density interconnect structure. These substrates are then stacked and bonded together to form a pyramid. Wire bonds are employed to connect between contact pads on different ones of these substrates. While effective this technique has the disadvantage that the progressively smaller substrates limit the top substrates in the stack to supporting substantially fewer chips than the lower substrates in the stack. Another disadvantage of this structure is the presence of the wire bonds which are a less reliable form of interconnection than the high density interconnect structure itself, and thus, can be the reliability-limiting feature of such a three-dimensional structure. This application also discloses a high density interconnect structure which has no substrate and thus, can be flexible. Related application Ser. No. 07/504,769, entitled "A Flexible High Density Interconnect Structure and Flexibly Interconnected System" discloses a variety of flexible high density interconnect structures.
Related application Ser. No. 454,546 entitled "Hermetic High Density Interconnected Electronic System" discloses the inclusion of hermetic feedthroughs in the substrate of a high density interconnect structure in order that a hermetically sealed structure may be provided.
There is a continuing need for increased density, increased processing flexibility and increased structural variety in high density interconnect structures to meet various system requirements and needs.